Question: Simplify the following expression: ${3+9(p-7)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${9}$ into the parentheses: $ 3 + {9(}\gray{p-7}{)} $ $ 3 + {9p-63} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 9p + {3 - 63}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 9p {-60}$ The simplified expression is $9p-60$